ABCs: J is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Shower smut.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Merry Christmas :) Enjoy the holiday.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

J is for jumping jacks.

–

The LAPD gym is not a place you frequent, but you heard that Captain Sharon Raydor likes to come early in the morning when nobody's really there, and that's why you decided you'd stop by. You've found yourself in situations like this before – ones where you find out she'll be somewhere and you find an excuse to be there so you can "bump into her". At first she seemed surprised to be seeing you certain places, but you're sure she's catching on to you now. She doesn't question you, accuse you, or anything. Instead, she plays along, doesn't stop what she's doing even when she knows you're watching, and waiting for her to finish. This time you at least decided you would participate, coming in your form-fitting spandex that shows off your toned legs and a tight tank top the shows off your muscled arms.

She's on the treadmill when you get there. You decide to warm up, stretching in the corner, trying not to stare at her. When you're finished stretching you get on the elliptical machine that's in the row behind the treadmills. She's wearing cropped leggings that just cover her calve muscles and a tank top that keeps coming up a little, displaying creamy skin. For the next fifteen minutes you stay on the elliptical and she stays on the treadmill. When she gets off she faces you, and for a quick second you see surprise in her eyes, but is quickly goes away and she actually smiles at you. You smile as well, waiting to see what she'll do next. She goes over to the side where people usually do their stretching and then she looks at you again, most likely wondering if you'll follow. You decide to go, now that you've been spotted it seems like the most logical thing to do.

You grab your water bottle and go over to where she is. She's taking her hair out of its ponytail, shaking it out before putting it back up. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour and a half," she answers, looking up at you. "I didn't see you come in."

You smile, watching her bend down to touch her toes, stretching forward. "I just got here a little while ago," you tell her, deciding to stretch with her. She makes a small noise in her throat and then stands, looking at you. She bends slightly and you're given a good view down her shirt, which makes you gulp, licking your lips as you meet her eyes. You see that smirk and you know she's done it on purpose.

"So, Brenda..." – Because she calls you Brenda now – "I was about to get ready to leave after I stretched and then head to get some coffee. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me, but I don't know how much longer you plan on being here."

You get that hopeful look in your eyes as you stand up straight, hands on your hips. "I could leave now," you say to her. It's not like you actually came here to workout.

"I don't want to cut your workout short." She lifts her leg onto the ledge, bending at the knee and leaning forward on it, and for a moment you get lost in the curves and muscles of her body, not even realizing that she's watching you as you watch her.

You lick your lips, looking up into her face as she stands. "I don't mind honestly."

"Well I'm going to shower first," she tells you. She starts walking away and you follow her.

You go downstairs to the locker room, which is empty. You get your shower things out of your bag, leaving the bag in the locker. She gets her things as well and you make your way to the showers. The showers are more private than the usual locker room showers that are out in the open. There's a big open space, sinks in the corner, a mirrored wall and a few benches. Then, there's the shower stalls with thin white curtains that don't reach the floor. You both go over to the benches, sitting down and taking off your shoes and your socks. You stand up, pulling off your tank top, leaving you in your sports bra. Your nipples are hard, which you expected from the way just being around the other woman gets your hormones out of whack, reacting easily.

She looks up at you, not hiding that she's admiring your toned body, the muscles you work hard to keep. But that's not all she's looking at, but you're not surprised by that. You know that she's not an idiot, and that she knows that you're attracted to her, and you've always suspected that it wasn't a one-way attraction. You don't think twice about it when you pull off your pants, doing it slowly, trying not to look at her even though you want to see her reaction to your body. You stand up, folding the pants and then finally you allow yourself to look at her, and you catch her licking her lips. Just knowing that she at least is a little affected makes you want her more than you have these past few months.

She gets up, facing away from you as she removes her shirt. "How often do you come here?" Your question comes as she starts walking to the showers, turning one of them on.

She turns and looks at you, obviously trying to keep her eyes on yours, but you can tell it's a struggle. She gulps and then looks away, her hands balling into fists. "I come every morning before work during the winter and sometimes during the fall." She crosses her arms over her stomach as if to hide her body, but you don't see why – she has no reason to want to cover up what she obviously works hard to maintain. "I usually just swim, but during this time of year I rather just come here."

You nod your head, walking over to the showers. She looks up at you as you approach her, and you can see the lust in her eyes, the want in the way she looks at you. You come close to her, a single finger tracing a muscle in her arm. She shivers, looking into your eyes, and for a moment you're not sure if it's fear in her eyes or lust still. She looks down to your finger, but doesn't move away. You do it again, this time making her intake a sharp breath. Her eyes flutter and she shifts on her feet, not moving away from you still.

"Your work pays off," you tell her, moving your finger down and her arm drops. You look at her stomach, admiring her hard work.

"Thanks," she whispers, voice huskier.

You nod your head, moving around her, standing behind her. Your finger begins to trace her back. You're not sure what you're doing, but when you feel her shiver you know you can't stop. When you decide to use both hands, deliberately sliding under her sports bra it makes her move closer to you. With your hands under the thin material, you inch closer to her breast, going around her body. You can feel her heart racing as your fingers touch the hot skin of her breasts, just the side of them, but it's enough to make your stomach muscles clench almost painfully, your arousal growing.

You feel her hands over yours through the sports bra, stopping you. You pull away quickly, worried that you might have gone too far. "I'm sorry," you say to her, turning away.

You feel her hand on your arm, not pulling you, but stopping you from moving. You don't turn around, not sure if you want to see the look on her face. But then you feel her come closer to you, her body almost touching yours. "Don't apologize," she whispers in your ear. You shudder, her hot breath like a caress on your ear. You still don't turn, not sure what you should do now. She comes closer, her body now touching yours, her curves molding against yours. "I'm surprised that it actually took you this long to make a move," she tells you.

"What do you mean?"

Her hands move to your waist, sliding under the waistband of your thong. "Don't play stupid with me, Brenda," she orders huskily.

You lick your lips, wondering what she plans on doing with those hands. "I wasn't sure if you wanted the same thing I did," you tell her honestly, your voice breathy as you look down at her hands.

She breathes against your ear, one of her hands moving lower, sliding against your smooth center. "What exactly is it that you want?"

You try to turn to look at her, but she moves both hands away, almost like a punishment for trying to turn. You stay facing forward like she wants. "Isn't it clear what I want?"

As soon as you say that you feel her nails against your stomach. It feels good, a type of pain that gives you an intense pleasure. She scratches upwards, moving closer to your breasts. "Tell me what you want," she growls, obviously not used to people not giving in to what she wants.

That actually excites you, making you want to continue to go against what she wants, wondering what she'll do. "What do you think I want?" Your question barely gets out because of the moan that you let out when her hands roughly grab your breasts, squeezing them. She bites against your neck, sucking and biting at the same time, her hands still on your breasts. You moan loudly, not sure what's more talented, her hands or her mouth. "I want you," you moan, realizing that you've given in a lot easier than you planned.

She pulls away and you whimper. "Get in the shower." You're about to turn around, but you feel her hand on your head, not allowing it. "Get in the shower," she repeats, sounding much more like a command than before.

You go into the shower, not removing your bra or panties first, just going in. You stand there, waiting for her, your body getting wet under the hot water. She comes in, closing the curtain behind her and you instantly feel her behind you. She reaches in front of you, putting both of your shower items on the little ledge and then you feel her start to kiss behind your ear. She's naked, her hard nipples poking into your skin. You moan, wanting so badly to turn around, but then wanting her to continue as she kisses along your neck. You put your hands against the wall, leaning your head to the side, giving her better access to your neck. Her lips are soft, but she sucks hardly, making you moan softly into the stall. Her hands are rolling against your skin, feeling you, becoming familiar with your body. It feels amazing having her learn your body, having her feel every curve and dip.

"Hold your arms up," she whispers. You do as she tells you, letting her remove the wet sports bra and drop it on the floor. You moan as she starts kissing down your back, her lips sliding against your spine, and her hands moving down your sides. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of your cotton thong, pulling it down as you spread your legs, letting her remove it. She kisses her way back up your body, standing again.

"Can I turn around?"

"Not yet," she whispers, hands moving towards your breasts.

You moan, head falling back against her shoulder as she pinches your nipples, rolling them between two fingers. "Oh," you draw out in a moan, hands against the wall again, holding yourself up as she makes your knees weak. You push your ass into her, rolling your hips against her. She lets out a shaky breath, squeezing her fingers hard, making you squirm. "Let me touch you," you plead, wanting to feel her.

She releases you, stepping away a little, moving further under the water. You turn around, eyes exploring her body, feeling yourself only get weaker as you see the body you've longed to see for so long. "Well don't just stand there," she husks. "You said you wanted to touch me, so touch me." It comes out as a growl, a command, something you know you need to do or else she might not give you the chance again.

You waste no more time, pushing her against the wall and letting your hands caress her. You keep your eyes on her as your fingers dance over her thighs, then over her hips, zigzagging over her stomach, rolling over her ribs painfully slow, and then finally you cup her breasts. Her eyes close, her lip caught between her teeth. You knead her breasts, moving forward and licking and kissing her skin. You move your mouth to one of her breasts, keeping your fingers on the other, rolling and pinching the hard nipple. You lick your way to a brown nipple, tasting the very faint taste of sweat that the water is washing away. You suck the pebble into your hot mouth, rolling your lips around it and then your tongue.

"Mmmm," she moans, her hand moving to your hair, weaving through it.

You feel her leg pushing up against your center, her knee against your clit and it makes you moan as you suck harder on her breast, pulling at her nipple eagerly with your lips. She arches up, pushing your head further into her. She groans loudly, her knee pushing against you again. You moan, the sound muffled against her soft skin.

You kiss your way up her body, stopping to suck on her pulse point. You get to her mouth, kissing the corner of it, but she quickly turns her head, using her hand to pull you to her. You moan in response to the force she uses. Her lips are demanding, kissing you fiercely, opening your mouth as she pushes you backwards until it's you against a wall. Her tongue pushes into your mouth, wet and hot, caressing the roof of your mouth and making you moan. She kisses you like she's been doing it forever, your lips and tongues working perfectly together. She moans in your mouth, a loud primal sound even as it's being muffled. You surrender to her, letting her do whatever she wants to you.

She spreads your legs with her knee and you hold on to the ledge behind you so you don't fall. You feel her hand between your legs, fingers teasing your thighs as her tongue teases your mouth. Your head falls back, a loud moan roaring loudly into the shower stall. She looks into your eyes, smirking as she slowly pushes one finger into you. You crumble, moaning again, looking into her eyes as she slowly pushes and pulls that finger in and out of you. When you touch yourself one finger never seems to do anything for you, but this seems like all you'll need. She curves that finger up, swirling it inside you, making your eyes roll back as you bite your lip.

She kisses up her neck, sucking and nibbling her way to your ear. "I wanna hear you moan," she whispers and at the same time you feel pressure on your clit. You moan instantly. "Good girl," she purrs and you don't think that's ever sounded so sexy before. She adds another finger inside you, and even though you didn't think you needed it, you're glad she did. "You're so tight," she whispers hotly against your ear and you feel yourself gush around her fingers as she scissors them inside you. "So tight and wet."

Even in your fantasies she never spoke to you like this. You couldn't imagine it, but now that she's purring things in your ear, saying things that are making you wetter than you already were, you can't believe that your mind never came up with this stuff on its own. You rock your hips, making her fingers push deeply in you, the pads of her fingers rubbing that sensitive soft patch of flesh. Her tongue flickers against your ear, licking it. You moan loudly, feeling your walls clench around her fingers, your body getting hotter than it already was.

"Do you like that?" Her question is purred into your ear, her tongue still rolling against your ear.

"Yes," you moan, eyes squeezed tightly. "Feels good," you tell her.

"As good as you thought it would feel?" She starts moving her fingers in you with more force, rocking in and out hardly. You don't answer and she bites your ear, making you groan, eyes rolling back. "Answer me," she commands.

"Yes," you whisper.

"'Cause you've thought of this before," she tells you, already knowing. "You've wanted me to fuck you like this before." She takes her other hand and grabs onto your breasts, her palm pushing against the hard nipple.

"I have," you admit even though you know she already knows. You rock harder, faster, feeling everything inside of you heating like fire. She adds another finger and you groan, pushing your body off the wall, head falling back completely. "Oh, Sharon," you moan loudly.

"I've thought of you moaning my name like that before," she tells you in your ear, fingers pushing in you. You moan again, your other hand going to her back, your nails lightly scratching the skin. She moans, her palm pushing against your clit as she works those three fingers in and out of you.

"When? When have you thought of me moanin' your name?"

She doesn't answer at first, but then you feel her come closer to your ear, her breath hot and wet. "At night when I touch myself," she admits and you moan, picturing it. "I've imagined you moaning it in my ear as I touched you," she goes on.

"Mmmmm." You lick your lips, grabbing onto her harder. "I'm close," you tell her, thrusting your hips faster.

"I know," she says and you can just picture that smirk in place. "I've wanted to feel you come around my fingers for so long," she admits.

You wonder if she knows the effect her voice has, how it's intensifying every touch on your body. "How long?" Your question barely gets out as you groan.

"So long," she whispers in your ear and then kisses against it. "So long," she repeats.

"You should have … Mmmmmm … Should have said something. _Uhhh._"

"I thought you were enjoying the chase, so I played along." She rolls her fingers inside you and you feel like you're about to explode. You groan loudly, your legs trembling, your weight almost fully being supported by her and the wall. "Let go for me, Brenda," she purrs, sounding sweeter than the purrs and commands she's been saying.

"Kiss me." She comes to your mouth without hesitation, kissing you as your orgasm rips through you. You moan into her mouth, the sound echoing even as she swallows it. She keeps her fingers in your clenching center, fingering you still, giving you all the pleasure you can receive from your orgasm.

She slowly pulls out of you, pulling away to look at you as she tastes you on her fingers, licking them clean. "You taste just as good as I thought you would," she whispers around one of her fingers.

You moan, sinking down to the bottom of the shower, watching her as she licks the next finger. You pull her by her leg and she walks over to you. "Hands against the wall," you tell her, a twinkle in your eyes. She raises an eyebrow, but she goes. You get on your knees, the water falling down on you. "Now let me see if you taste as good as I thought you would."

"You don't ... Oh my fucking, Brenda."

You smirk as your mouth works against her center. "You were sayin'?"

She looks down at you and you see something in her eyes that wasn't there before. She's lost that demanding look, and it's softened out. She's giving in, but that's not the look that makes your heart clench in your chest. It's the look that tells you that this won't be the last time, and this won't just be about the sex. Her look is promising. And, it's that look that makes you give her just what she wants, not only now, but whenever she wants it.

The End

I finished this story and then remembered they didn't do any jumping jacks. Ooops. Oh well... the point was that it took place at the gym. Hope y'all enjoyed. Merry Christmas.


End file.
